Soñando un mundo mejor
by HermyGranger
Summary: "Hay que estar más unidos que nunca, Sirius", le dice Lily. Y así es realmente,"en estos tiempos hay que elegir, y yo elijo luchar por lo que pienso, por lo que sueño, por un mundo mejor", agrega Remus. James y Sirius sonrien.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!, acá estoy, con mi nueva historia.**

**No soy J.K. Rowling (evidentemente), solo la trama es mia. =)**

**Soñando un mundo mejor**

Una lechuza marrón y de grandes ojos se había parado en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos desayunaban animadamente.

-Cornamenta, esa cosa me está mirando mal y creo que es para ti.- dice Canuto, alejando su cuerpo todo lo posible del animal.

Remus resopla -Quién lo diría, el "valiente" Black asustado por una lechuza.- y luego sonríe burlonamente.

James, mientras tanto, desata la carta de la polémica ave y la abre impaciente, porque sabe que es para él (lo leyó en el sobre) y porque desde que se levantó de la cama tiene un vacio en el estómago que no sabe qué es y teme que sea algo malo. Los tres merodeadores restantes dirigen su mirada a él porque, aunque la carta no esté dirigida especialmente a ellos, va dirigida a uno de ellos, ese que es James, su amigo, en realidad, su hermano. Observan, con preocupación, como va cambiando el rostro de Cornamenta a medida que lee la carta, al principio es curiosidad, luego miedo, le sigue dolor, dolor y dolor.

El joven se levanta, de repente no tiene hambre ni le importa en lo más mínimo que a Sirius no le guste la lechuza, ni que un grupito de chicas le coqueteen descaradamente desde lo lejos, en realidad, no le importa nada, y se va corriendo porque tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en la carta, la estúpida carta que le dice, ni más ni menos, que sus padres han muerto en un ataque de mortífagos, así, sin ceremonias, sin explicaciones, sin importarles realmente cómo se siente él en ese momento.

Sus amigos lo ven desaparecer por la puerta del gran salón, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pasan apenas unos segundos y Sirius se levanta primero, seguido simultáneamente por Remus y al último Peter.

Lo siguen, y en cuanto salen del comedor, Remus saca el mapa del merodeador, que por esas casualidades de la vida lleva en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, lo buscan un rato, y lo encuentran en seguida, en un aula en desuso. Corren como locos por el pasillo, Sirius abre la puerta bruscamente en cuanto llegan y al ver a James así, sentado en el suelo y ocultando la cabeza en sus rodillas, claramente llorando, los tres se encogen un poquito (miedo, quizás) y James extiende la mano con la carta, como si eso explicara todo (y así es realmente).

Y es ahí, donde las palabras casi podríamos decir que sobran, cuando todos abrazan al chico que está en el piso, cuando todos derraman, sin excepción, lágrimas- pero siempre James el que más- porque ellos también conocían a los Potter.

…..

-Vamos, James. ¡Estamos preocupados!, no sales hace una semana de la habitación, hasta comes aquí.- dice un desesperado Sirius, parado frente a su amigo, que está sentado en la cama.

-Los profesores también están preocupados, Dumbledore quiso venir a hablar contigo, pero le dijimos que te ayudaríamos nosotros- agrega un Remus no menos desesperado que Sirius.

-Sal de aquí. En la sala común no hay nadie, están todos desayunando. Bajemos ¿quieres?- propone Canuto.

James levanta la cabeza, está algo pálido, pero luce una sonrisa que se le ve en los ojos, no en los labios. Una sonrisa que es como de alguien que estuvo pensando mucho y que al fin encontró la solución a su problema. Una sonrisa que llenó de esperanza a sus amigos, porque por ahí, quien sabe, volvería a ser el mismo James de siempre.

La chimenea está prendida, y James se para al frente de ella, mirando el fuego pensativamente. Los tres restantes merodeadores se sientan en el sillón más cómodo y el más cercano a su amigo. Silencio. Nadie dice nada, porque no saben qué decir y porque tampoco quieren hablar. Un silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando alguien abre el retrato, con la cabeza gacha, dejando ver su cabello pelirrojo y sosteniendo el profeta. Los cuatro se giran a ver quién era.

Lily siente el peso de las miradas en ella. Levanta la cabeza y los ve. A James, que ha vuelto su vista al fuego, a Remus y Sirius que la siguen mirando y a Peter, que observa sus manos pensativamente.

-Hola- saluda en un susurro y camina directamente hacia James. Cuando está al frente a él, no puede más que abrazarlo fuertemente. James alza los brazos, sorprendido, pero luego la abraza él también, casi en un ademan protector. Ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho y él la rodea más fuerte.

En cuanto terminaron, el siempre oportuno Sirius, pregunta:- ¿y…qué fue eso?

Lily lo mira y sonríe, porque sabe que va contra su política eso de abrazar a merodeadores (y sobre todo a James), pero en estos tiempos, en tiempos de guerra, uno no puede pelearse incuso con los suyos, los de su bando.- Hay que estar más unidos que nunca, Sirius.- le dice y extiende el periódico hacia ellos. Todos se agrupan para leerlo.

-¡Trece muggles asesinados!- exclama Peter.

Lily asiente con la cabeza- El mundo está realmente mal- agrega con la preocupación reinando en su rostro.-Y todos ellos muggles- se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de repente- puede ser cualquiera, incluso mis padres, mi hermana, mi familia…- ya no puede seguir hablando, decirlo en voz alta sería más horrible todavía, más _real_.

Sirius la mira un momento, luego a James, por último baja la vista y dice lo que todos están pensando- Esto es un asco.

Pero Lunático niega con la cabeza.-Hay que tener esperanza- dice, adelantándose un paso- en estos tiempos, y en todos, la verdad, hay que elegir. Y yo elijo luchar, vivir, o tal vez morir, pero morir peleando por lo que pienso, creando un mundo mejor para mí, para mis amigos, y probablemente para mis hijos. Yo elijo el camino que estoy seguro que también elegirán ustedes. Es ahora donde demostramos si somos o no, verdaderos Gryffindors.- finaliza, su rostro está serio y mira a cada uno de sus amigos de frente, con la cabeza en alto, seguro de lo que dice en cada palabra, cada mirada, cada gesto.

-Entonces, estamos en el mismo barco.- dice Cornamenta, sonriendo. Y todos se abrazan. Formando un lio de brazos y manos. Y también abrazan un sueño, el anhelo del mundo que quieren para ellos, para los _suyos_.

…

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Contaaame! (o cuéntame, es que yo soy argentina y nosotros hablamos así =D)**

**Dejen REVIEWS! =) Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta el final, o sea, hasta acá =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! En un principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí que la historia de Lily y James no estaba acabada, así que…bueno, hice este capítulo (que es el último). Espero que les guste =)**

**Capítulo 2**

Hay cosas a las que todavía no se termina de adaptar, hay momentos en los que todavía cree que es un sueño, en realidad, una pesadilla.

Y también hay cosas que no puede dejar de hacer, porque James no se dio cuenta _en el momento_ de todo lo que implicaba perder a sus padres, porque los problemas surgieron después, cuando de repente ellos no estaban más, cuando James no volvió a recibir una carta, o cuando no vio nunca más la lechuza color café de sus padres…

No sabe por qué, pero los desayunos siempre le hacen acordar a esa lechuza, por la que sus padres le enviaban, tres veces a la semana sin falta, una carta que a veces iba acompañada con chocolates y golosinas para él y sus amigos. Es algo que no puede evitar eso de mirar hacia las lechuzas cada vez que irrumpen en el Gran Salón llevando cartas o paquetes, y la busca con la mirada, a veces de reojo, disimuladamente; otras con un movimiento rápido, como si no quisiera hacer lo que hace y otras levanta la cabeza y se queda un buen rato intentando localizarla. No importa cómo la busque, siempre termina agachando la cabeza, con la vista fija en su plato dorado. Y eso es más de lo que sus amigos pueden soportar, es más de lo que Lily puede soportar.

Es en los momentos más inoportunos, en los que la realidad golpea a James y lo deja por un rato estático, desorientado. Como cuando se sacó un extraordinario en la prueba sorpresa de transformaciones y corrió a su habitación, agarró un pergamino y su pluma y apenas había alcanzado a escribir "querida" cuando se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista. Había estado a punto de escribirle una carta a su madre, y él ya no tenía padres, estaba _solo _y a nadie le interesaba su reluciente nota en transformaciones… ni siquiera a él mismo. Y ahí fue cuando entraron Sirius y Remus a ayudarlo una vez más, y casi lo matan cuando él dijo que estaba solo, porque era un insulto, una aberración hacia ellos, sus hermanos, y hasta hubo lágrimas fingidas y todo, porque Sirius es todo un artista. Remus se quedó un rato mirando el pergamino casi vacío cuando sonrió y dijo que le escribirían todos a su madre y así podrían comunicarse con el exterior. La respuesta de la señora Lupin hizo que todos sonrieran ya que les había respondido con una carta de tres hojas enteras, en las que había desde felicitaciones y advertencias para todos, hasta las últimas novedades en el mundo mágico fuera de Hogwarts.

Lily miró hacia el chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos castaños que miraba con tristeza su plato. Era el desayuno. La pelirroja dejó a un lado su cuenco con cereales, les dijo a Alice y Mary que las vería mas tarde y se fue derecho hacia donde estaban los merodeadores.

-Hola chicos- saludó con una sonrisa alegre. James levantó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Lily estuvo segura que se hubiera largado a llorar de no ser porque se obligó a no hacerlo. Porque los ojos de James eran hermosos pero ahora lo único que transmitían era tristeza, una tristeza que Lily no quería ver nunca más en él. – ¿James, después podemos hablar, por favor?- preguntó con amabilidad y tuvo la certeza de que si hubiera tenido otro estado de ánimo se hubiera sonrojado hasta la médula.

-Claro- contestó él con una media sonrisa casi forzada.

Entraron a un aula vacía. Lily cerró la puerta con nerviosismo y James se sentó en el escritorio del profesor.

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías que hablemos?- preguntó Cornamenta.

-Eh… es algo un poco complicado…- contestó Lily, más nerviosa de lo que estuvo en toda su vida.- No sé cómo empezar… y para ser sincera, yo tampoco entiendo mucho de esto, pero…

-Lily, puedes ir al punto de una vez- la apuró James divertido, de un salto se bajó del escritorio y se puso frente a Lily. Ella lo mira, le saca unos cuantos centímetros de altura, así que tiene que elevar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle eso que hace rato planea decirle… pero no puede.

-Nada, olvídalo James.- dijo con un suspiro y los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. A veces se pregunta qué hace en Gryffindor, porque es una cobarde. Se giró lentamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Espera- le dice James agarrándole suavemente la muñeca. Está confundido y no entiende por qué Lily llora, pero está seguro de que va a ayudarla en lo que sea solo por verla otra vez reír.

-Perdóname James, pero no soy capaz. No puedo, no me animo a dar el primer paso.- Lily ya no lo miraba a los ojos, agachó la cabeza, avergonzada y las lágrimas le caían silenciosas por el rostro.

James siempre fue muy dado a captar las indirectas, el haber salido con muchas chicas y tener de amigo a Sirius Black definitivamente ayuda. Pero esta vez estuvo seguro de no haber interpretado bien lo que Lily le había querido decir. Intentó mirarla a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido y se retorció el cerebro en busca de alguna pista sobre su comportamiento. Se habían hecho muy amigos, así que no había nada de raro en que le hablara o lo llamara por su nombre, pero sí en la forma en que lo miraba, o en la forma en que esquivaba su vista ahora. Creyó conocer bien a la pelirroja, pero esto lo dejó descolocado. Decidió arriesgarse, ella no iba a decir una palabra más, así que le tocaba actuar a él. Respiró hondo, _"el que no arriesga no gana"_ pensó, y aunque muchas veces le había salido el tiro por la culata, decidió seguir su instinto y orientar la conversación hacia donde él pensaba que podía estar orientada.

-Lily yo…-colocó sus manos entre el rostro de Lily y lo elevó suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos, continuó.- yo aún te quiero.

Lily lo miró, estaba nervioso, pero no más que ella, y no tuvo dudas de lo que decía era verdad. Se le escapó una sonrisa que suavizó el ambiente y James sonrió con ella, la conversación estaba orientada hacia donde él creía.

-Bueno, ahora sí te puedo decirte lo que quería- dijo Lily y se sonrojó.- creo que estoy enamorada de ti…pero sin el creo.- sonrió.

James se acercó un poco más y se inclinó hacia abajo mientras que Lily alzaba la cabeza. Ella estuvo segura del momento en que comenzó a besarla con dulzura porque al instante sintió que se elevaba un poquito y que todo desaparecía menos ellos dos. Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó que por lo menos no se había imaginado la parte en que se elevaba porque era James el que la había alzado.

-Y yo creo que te amo… pero sin el creo.- sonrió James. Y Lily lo abrazó con fuerza, porque perderlo era más de lo que podría soportar…

**FIN**

**y…? les gustó? Me parece que es demasiado dulce y romántico, pero bueno… se aceptan críticas (amables, por favor).**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá =)**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
